Technology Field
This disclosure relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device with page flip function.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices with a touch panel have been applied extensively and are essential in daily life. The touch panels of the electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet, an electronic book and so on, can receive touch signals. Therefore, users only need to use their finger to input at the touch panel by utilizing a single click, a double click or a drag for operating all functions of the electronic device. In addition to the reception of a single point of the touch signal, the touch panels of many electronic devices can support multi-touch function. For example, the operating system (iOS6 or higher) of the smart phone provided by Apple Inc. (I-phone) has built-in application of utilizing four-point touch to turn on/off multiplex or built-in function of utilizing two fingers to drag simultaneously for selecting a row of folders or files. Thus, the touch panel combining single-touch and multi-touch does not only support an original touch command but also the user can customize different combination of touch signals for expanding the functions of the touch panel.
A page flip-up action or a page flip-down action is often executed when the user browses the websites, books or pictures by using the touch panel. However, using the multi-touch function of the touch panel cannot support the conventional page flip-up action or page flip-down action. Therefore, it frequently needs to find out a corresponding page flip button in application and then the user clicks the page flip button of the application trough the touch panel to change page. For example, if Internet Explorer (IE) browser is used, the user needs to click the button on the top left corner on the window for changing the web page (previous page or next page). If Google Chrome browser is used, the user needs to display the page flip button on the browser at first through the setting options of the browser and then click the page flip button for changing the web page. Different applications have different page flip buttons, and each of the page flip buttons has different positions. Therefore, the user needs to remember each of the positions of the page flip buttons corresponding to the applications for executing the page flip action. Because there is no united method for showing page flip effect of the touch panel, the users will not be able to change page when they forget the position of the page flip button and it will be less convenient for reading. Accordingly, designed a united and convenient method for showing page flip effect of the touch panel is very important.